1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to construction industry. The embodiments herein are particularly related to bathroom fittings and accessories such as a handheld shower head sprayers. The embodiments herein are more particularly related a handheld shower head sprayer with a flexible hose arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld shower head sprayers, also known as handheld shower massagers or handheld showerheads, offer a convenient way for taking shower bath or for washing soap and dirt from the body. These handheld shower sprayers are also used for bathing children, pets and for cleaning tubs or shower surround in an easier way or while giving shampoos in beauty parlors and saloon shops.
A conventional handheld shower sprayer comprises a shower head with a handle portion, and a hose. The shower head portion includes shower head face with nozzles and openings. The openings deliver water to a user from the handheld shower head. The handle portion provides a hand grip structure for a user to hold the showerhead sprayer while taking a shower. The handle portion is connected to an existing shower stems with the long rubber hose or tubing. The hose provides a range of motions through which the shower head is easily moved to spray water on the desired body portion while taking a shower.
The additional features of the handheld shower heads include safety handles, straps, diverter valves, controls and so on. Among the other features, hose length is an important feature to be considered while buying a handheld shower head. In some existing models, the length of the hose is too long. As a result, the hose tangles around itself or kink on user while user takes a shower. The tangling of hose also affects the water flow in the shower head. Further, tangled hoses are difficult to snap the unit back onto its mounting bracket. In some other models, the length of the hose is too small to move the shower head to a desired body portion or space.
Hence, there is a need for a handheld shower head sprayer with a flexible hose arrangement that automatically expands or contracts according to user convenience. There is also a need for a handheld shower head sprayer with a flexible hose arrangement that provides convenience for washing soap and dirt from body or for cleaning the body while taking a shower. There is also a need for a handheld shower head sprayer with a flexible hose arrangement that does not tangle around a user or kink on user while the user takes a shower.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.